


The Right Way To Hate You

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Is that a word? Smuttyness?, M/M, Smut, Smutyness, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me an AU where Louis and Harry have always dislike each other and they don’t even know why they hate each other so much they just always have and one day the snaky comments are just too much and they end up in a fist fight and Louis somehow ends up pinning Harry to the ground and he wants to say something witty and biting about how he won but he doesn’t because he can’t really think when he can feel Harry’s boner pressing into his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Way To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This took a few days to complete but I hope they like it. Thanks Dani :)

Louis wasn’t really sure when it started but it had started and he was semi sure that it was all Harry’s fault to begin with. Maybe it had to do with the way his heart would stop when he saw Harry in the halls of their high school, laughing and shouting with his friends. Or maybe it was how bright Harry’s eyes were and how large his hands were and how much more taller he was then Louis himself. 

Louis straightened out his He Is We t-shirt before pulling out his books. His Maths textbook hitting the floor with a thud. 

“Fuck." he whispered, bending down to grab it. 

“Damn, Tomlinson. You just stick that arse up anywhere? Anyone get a piece of that action!" Harry shouted at Louis. 

Louis scoffed. “Anyone but you!" he called back, picking up his textbook before standing up straight. 

Louis turned back to face Harry, expecting to see the taller lad with all of his friends crowed around him like they dirty pigs they were. But it was just Harry. Just Harry and his sinfully sight skinny jeans and stupid band shirts. “Now we both know that’s not true." Harry said with a dirty wink. 

Louis glared at him “Is that you’re way of saying that I’d get with something as dirty as you?" Louis asked, cocking his hip out to the side as he stared Harry down. 

“Fuck you Tomlinson. I’m a fine catch." Harry said, throwing him the bird. 

Louis laughed “Is that what you’re mummy tells you?" he sneered.

"Don’t you dare bring my mum into this." Harry said, taking a step toward Louis with a snarl. 

Louis raised a brow “Did I strike a nerve? Sound I bring in daddy?" Louis teased, standing still as Harry took four more steps closer to him, his tall frame looming over Louis. 

Louis looked up at Harry with a glare, holding his ground as Harry glared at him. “Fuck you, you dick eater." And that's all it took really. Louis was the first to throw a punch, landing a good one to Harry’s gut. Harry hit back all most instantly. 

Before long both boys were on the ground, rolling about as they landed punches on each other. Finally Louis came out on top, pinning Harry’s strong arms to the ground with his hands. His fingers wrapped around Harry’s wrist tightly. Louis smirked above him, shifting about on Harry. 

Louis starts to say something about how much better he is then Harry when he feels it. Something hard and think pressing into his bum. Louis gasps, his eyes going wide and his mind going blank from thought. Harry stares up at Louis with wide eyes. 

"A-are you.. Are you hard?" Louis asks after a moment, his bum still firmly planted on Harry’s lap. 

A small, slow blush crosses Harry’s face, but only for a second before he’s back to his cocky self. “Well with an arse like that grinding all over your dick who wouldn’t be?" Harry said, shrugging.

Louis only stared at him, hardly knowing what to say or do. “I.." he started only to stop himself before any real words could leave his mouth. Louis sat back, his bum slowly grinding into Harry’s erection. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed, a small low moan falling from his mouth.

"Don’t do that, unless you plan on finishing it." Harry rasped out, causing a shiver to run through Louis’ body. Who knew that Harry had such a sexy rasp.. Louis bit his lip, almost tempted to tell Harry that maybe he would. Harry’s fingers wrapped around Louis’ waist, pulling him down slightly.

"What are you doing Styles?" Louis asked, his face just inches away from Harry’s, their breath mingling together. 

“Something that could either make everything right or make it worse." Harry breathed, his lips ghosting over Louis’ when he spoke.

Louis nodded slightly, unsure what Harry really meant. Harry’s eyes flickered down to Louis’ lips, focusing on them for a second before flickering up to his eyes again. Louis bit his lip, waiting for Harry to make some sort of move. 

They sat there both unsure and staring at each other, until Harry moved, leaning up slowly and pressing their lips together in a small kiss. Louis’ heart fell silent, his whole mind and body focusing on Harry’s pillow like lips. 

The kiss was slow, only amounting to a little tongue but mostly pecks and small open mouth kisses. Louis is the first to pull back, his eyes glazed over. 

“Hi." he whispers, his mind going stupid from the kiss. 

“Hi." Harry whispers back, his voice rough but a large smile stretching across his face.

"So did it make it right or worse?" Harry asks, his voice low and unsure. 

Louis leans closer, his mouth ghosting over Harry’s as he speaks. 

“Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
